Duplication
by Tani Glace
Summary: Completely random silliness and Tohma torture. one shot.


I do not own Gravitation. 

This is a random one-shot short story and I blame Ashcat for inspiring it. She didn't intend to, but it is still her fault. 

Warnings: This is un-betaed silliness and there is just some bad language. Um… there are some mentions of random m-preg and overindulgence in alcohol.

**Duplication**

Seguchi Tohma was having a bad day and it didn't look like it was going to get any better. He dropped the papers he was reading, leaned back in his chair, took off his reading glasses, and rubbed his eyes.

Everything that had gone wrong today was entirely Shindou Shuichi's fault!

He had gotten an excited call from his brother-in-law at about two o'clock that morning. His first thought had been, 'Since when dose Eiri get excited… about anything?' It had taken his half-asleep brain a few moments to understand what the younger man was saying, but when he did he wished he hadn't.

"Married! What do you mean you and Shuichi are getting married?"

"He and I had a heart to heart last night. I finally get it now, Tohma. I feel so good, so liberated. He made me understand that it wasn't my fault and I forgave myself. I realize that I love him more than anything. So in day tomorrow night he and I are leaving for Canada to get married! Isn't it wonderful!"

Mika had woken up about the time he had screamed married so in response to Eiri's question he handed her the phone and got out of bed. He had never needed a drink more in his life.

The love of his life was marrying another man, a man who had help him to get of the troubled past that Tohma couldn't fix, a man who Tohma hated.

This was all Shuichi's fault!

When Tohma had gotten back to his room it was to find Mika still excitedly talking to her younger brother on the phone. He had instantly turned back around and laid down on the couch in his office.

When he had woken up again the next morning it had been with a horrible hangover.

That was Shindou's fault too.

On his way to the office he had almost struck a pink haired kid who was running across the street and ended up hitting a light post to miss the punk. Surprise, surprise it had been Shuichi. The brat hadn't even apologized.

Now he sat in his office and the report on his desk made him want to wring the baka's throat! Bad Luck had finally surpassed Nittle Grasper's best selling record. Damn it!

He looked up when there was a knock on his door and quickly tried to compose himself. "Enter."

Eiri walked in with his arm around Shuichi's distended waist. Wait when did Shuichi get fat? Tohma watched the younger man burst into tears and Eiri's face turn red in furry. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yuki, am I fat?" Shuichi cried.

Tohma could only gape as Eiri's face turned soft again and he cuddled his lover into his arms. "No angel. You are having my baby and that is the most beautiful thing in the world."

Shuichi's tear stopped and a smile bright enough to blind crossed his face. In the next instant the two of them were vigorously making out on the floor.

Tohma got up and fled his office. He at last made it to the elevator and sighed in relief as the doors shut behind him. His relief was short lived. "Aren't you happy for my mummy and daddy?"

His head snapped to the side and he was greeted by a miniature version of Shuichi. He couldn't help it… he screamed.

As soon as the doors opened he took of running. He made it to the nearest bathroom and locked himself in. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the door for support. "Could you hand me him? My arms are kind of full."

He knew that voice. In a half panic he opened his eyes to be greeted with the sight of a still very pregnant Shuichi holding a pink haired baby in his arms and gesturing to another who was starting to scream from it's basinet. Wait… wasn't he just in a bathroom? When did this become a nursery?

He spun a full circle, but everywhere he looked there were mini-Shuichi's in various stages of maturation. In his state of panic he didn't hear the person come up behind him. When he was tapped on his shoulder he spun around and was greeted by Eiri and Shuichi holding on to each other and backed by thousands of Shuichi look-alikes.

"What's wrong Tohma? Don't you like our family?"

"Tohma? Tohma? Tohma!"

Tohma jerked up in his chair and tried to keep his heart from leaping out of his chest. He looked around franticly, but there were no mini-Shuichi's. It had been a dream. He felt rather silly all of the sudden, men couldn't even have babies.

A throat was cleared behind him and he spun around in his chair. He almost had a panic attack when he saw Shuichi holding a baby in his arms and Eiri standing next to him. Suddenly he was hit upside his head and he looked around to be greeted by his angry wife.

"You were supposed to meet us down stairs half an hour ago! Your daughter is getting fussy and the rest of us are hungry! Get your ass up and let's go."

He watched Mika cross the room to Shuichi and gently take their daughter from the young man's arms. The three of them turned and started to walk out of the room and he took just another moment to compose himself.

Ryuichi was right; he really needed to stop trying to sleep in his office.

-

Like I said, completely random silliness. Not to mention that I just felt like torturing Tohma.


End file.
